Raven's Chronicles: Book 1
by PJ Animation
Summary: Harry found a small opening in the cuboard wall, early in life. Using it, he hid things he stole from his cousin, namely books. He grew up reading all of the fantasy he could find. Now find out what happens when he finally gets to Hogwarts. Discontinue
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the stuff you recognize. Anything else, I most likely came up with.

Takes place after the first chapter in 'The Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone'

**Raven's Chronicles. Book 1**

**Chapter 1:**

A boy sat in the park near his home, book in hand. Sitting on the swing set, he stared off into space. The book in his hands was torn and frayed; looking like it had been read over and over again. It was the boy's favorite, ever since he had first began to read fantasy books like he did.

As far back as he could remember, he had been taking books that his cousin didn't want, and then reading them, and keeping them in his cupboard. One whole wall was covered in books that he had taken from his cousin. Since his family never offered or gave him anything, he just decided to take what wasn't used. His family gave everything to his cousin, and nothing to him, so he just took what he deserved.

The boy was lost in a fantasy world at the moment, reading his favorite book. He had always imagined something like that happening to him, something wonderful that would take him away from the hell that was his home life. But it never did. He always woke up in the morning, and went to bed at night, his only escape dreams and books. He had read nearly every fantasy book he could, in hopes that maybe something would give him a way to leave his family.

He had always dreamed that he was a hero involved in some larger plot, but it had never happened. He was still the same small boy that he had been forever. Caught forever in his family's grasp.

But today, something was different. Something changed. The winds of change had started to blow… err… maybe that was only the literal winds, but that doesn't matter.

Harry saw something out of the corner of his eyes. A bird was flying right at him. A bird of all things. Harry watched as the bird flew at him, a letter held in its claws. The bird landed in front of him, on the other swing set, and held its claw out.

Harry raised an eyebrow. A bird carrying a letter? That was strange. Harry reached out and grabbed the scroll that the bird was holding. A scroll? Why would the sender use a scroll? Nobody had done that for a few hundred years.

Harry flipped the scroll over, looking at the strange wax seal. It was a large 'H' surrounded by four animals. A raven, a badger, a snake, and a lion. Very strange.

After unrolling the scroll, he stared at the letter that was there. It was an invitation, by the looks of it. But what for? He scanned the letter quickly, and his eyes widened along the way.

Quickly, he shoved the letter inside of his coat, before his cousin came along to take it from him. Since his coat was so large, being his cousin's coat from a few years ago, it hid the scroll/letter well.

He looked at the strange bird that had delivered the letter, and hoped it would understand him. "Could you come here tomorrow, so that I can give you my response?"

The bird, scarily enough, nodded and turned to fly away.

Harry rushed home, intent on hiding the letter before anyone found out about it. Slipping into the house, he jumped straight into his cupboard. Pulling off a fake panel in the wall that he had found a few years ago, he slid the letter in there.

The panel that came off the wall had been found after he had been punished one time. The light inside the cupboard was off, and Harry was fumbling around, trying to find the cord to turn it on. His fingers found a small fissure in the wall, though, and got stuck. He pulled and pulled, until the whole piece of the wall was pulled off. Behind the barrier was open space, empty for whatever Harry wanted to put in there. Once he had found the seemingly fake panel, he had started to steal his cousin's books, and hide them back there. The area behind the panel was large enough to hide nearly twenty books at a time, so he returned them after reading them a few times.

The only books he ever really stole were fantasy books though, realistic books just made him depressed.

He quickly dashed out a response to the letter he had gotten, and hid that behind the wall too. Afterwards, he had gone out to his family, to cook for them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, he was sitting his room, unable to sleep because of his excitement. He might have found a way to escape his family's torture.

With this thought in mind, Harry Potter fell into the world of dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: I realize that the chapter is really short, but I am writing it during a fourty minute study period. My computer at home stopped working, so I only have my study hall period during school to use their computers to type and upload my stories. I have today and tommorrow to do so, before break starts and you'll have to survive without me for a week. Since my computer at home is getting fixed, the next chapter of Harry's Demons won't be put up until after its fixed, which most likely will be in two weeks (one, I have break, the next, its actually getting fixed.).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Same as chapter one. I hate book six, so I'm removing it from the timeline and changing things that were introduced during it.

Harry woke up the next morning, feeling relatively happy, for some reason. He couldn't understand it. There was no reason to be happy, not while he was stuck with the Dursleys.

Harry sat up, and pulled the panel off of his wall, and went to grab a book he hadn't read yet. His hand felt for the book, but came across a piece of paper, and an envelope. Harry's eyes closed, and opened again.

He had wondered if it was a dream or not, but here seemed to be proof that it wasn't. There was the letter he had written last night, to send with the owl. It was strange, that he was so happy about it. For all he knew, it could have been a joke made by the Dursleys. But Harry knew it was true. There was no explanation, but the way that the Dursleys reacted whenever Harry mentioned magic, or anything like it, made it seem like it was true, and the Dursleys knew about it. They also had never told him.

Harry was rather angry at this line of thought, so he quickly changed directions. He was leaving. He was finally leaving the Dursleys like he had always hoped and dreamed of doing.

He grabbed the letter and hid it in his jacket like he always did. The jacket may have been Dudley's once, but since he had grown too large, the Dursleys had given it to Harry. It fit him relatively well, since it was from several years ago, and Harry had just started to grow a little, though he was still small for his age.

Harry quickly slipped on some clothes, and put the jacket on. Then he heard the thing that he had been dreading all morning, like he did every morning… his Aunt's screeching voice.

"GET UP! Get up! We can't have you be slouching around doing nothing! You'll make your keep here. Get up and make breakfast. Quickly now! Nothing must go wrong for Dudley's birthday!"

Crap! Harry had forgotten that today was Dudley's birthday. He dove out of bed, and jumped out of the cupboard that he lived in. Dashing down the hallway to the kitchen, he started immediately to work on breakfast.

After finishing breakfast and sneaking enough to stop his hunger, he went into the living room, as he always did on Dudley's birthday. Waiting there, he sat, wondering what his substitute parents would be doing this year that he missed out on.

He heard the phone ring outside, and then there was silence for a moment. He heard the phone being slammed down on the receiver, before a loud, angry roar. His uncle came storming into the room.

Harry was scared for his life by that time. With how angry his uncle was, there was no telling what could happen now.

Vernon Dursley was an easy man to anger. You said something wrong, and he hated you for the rest of his life. But now, the man was in a towering rage. He looked over at Harry. "I don't know what you did, brat, but you're going to pay for it." He snarled.

Harry's eyes widened, and he backed away. "W-what h-h-happened, U-u-uncle Vernon?"

"It seems Mrs. Figg has broken her leg. She is not able to take you in today, like she planned. So I will have to deal with you now." Harry looked on with fright as his uncle, Vernon Dursley advanced on him. He knew what was coming. The same thing that happened every single time something bad happened. Somehow it was always his fault, and somehow he was always punished for it.

An hour later, Harry was inside of his cupboard, beaten and nearly unconscious. The door way was locked, and there was no way out. He was trapped, once again. Same as it always was whenever something went bad. Dudley had been cheering his father on while he beat Harry. Didn't he have any sense of humanity! Was there nothing wrong with treating a person like this?

Harry sat like this for hours, before remembering about his letter. He tried to get up, slowly, but the pain was too great to bear. He was stuck, with no way out. He grabbed at the small pin he kept in cases like this. Taking it, he stuck it into the lock on this side of the door. Popping it open quickly, he tried to crawl out. He made it a few feet before collapsing. There was nothing he could do.

There was a small tapping on the window, and Harry looked over. There was the owl, staring at him with wide, sad eyes.

Harry barely managed to make it to the window, with the letter held in his mouth. He opened the window, and grabbed a hold of the letter in his slightly bloody hands. He held it out towards the bird, which immediately took it with concerned eyes. The bird flew away quickly.

Harry watched if fly, before falling into the sweet, merciful release of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Same as chapters one and two. I hate book six, so it's not involved at all!

An old man sat at his large and overly covered desk, waiting for something to arrive. He had been sitting in the same place all day, much as he did every day. But today was different. Today was the day that Harry Potter was supposed to send back his response to the letter.

He stared at the window, until there was a crunching sound, symbolizing someone entering his domain.

"Hello, Albus. How are you today?" The old woman asked.

Albus smiled. "I am quite alright, Minerva. Simply waiting for a letter. And how are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Here are the class schedules you asked for." She said, handing over a folder. Albus took the folder calmly, and proceeded to leaf through the contents. Contrary to the small size of the folder, the number of papers he looked through was very large.

"Very good, Minerva. If you need any help, on anything, do not hesitate to ask. I will help as much as my somewhat short memory can."

Minerva nodded and as she turned, she said goodbye.

Albus returned the nod and the goodbye, and returned to staring at the window.

There was something coming. An owl by the looks of it.

Albus was excited… this could be it.

The owl arrived in his open window, and held out a small letter, which Albus quickly grasped.

He flipped open the letter quickly and scanned through the contents.

_Mr. Dumbledore_

_If you are reading this, then I assume the letter was real, and that the owl really did deliver it to you. Which is kinda amazing, but that doesn't matter. _

_I would love to go to your school, but I would need someone to come pick me up. I doubt my family, which hates anything odd, would want me to go to this school. I also need to get the supplies, and if there is a cost, I need to find some way to pay it. I don't have any money._

_Thank you!_

_Harry Potter_

Dumbledore frowned. What did he mean, that he had no money, or that his family wouldn't want him to go to the school? His parents would have loved him to go to the school!

Dumbledore read through the letter again, before folding it back up. He set it on his desk, before getting up. He slipped it into his pocket, before walking out of his door.

Down through the halls, and into a small side room, he walked. Knocking on the doorway, he quickly jumped out of the way as it fell down where he had been standing.

After quickly jumping through the door which had opened, in its own weird way, he slid quickly down the new hallway. He went up to the portrait at the end of the hallway, and spoke a password.

"Filius, I need your help for a moment."

The short man sitting at the desk nearby looked up. "Whatever do you need, Albus?"

"I need you to go get Mr. Potter for me, since you are the only one here, besides Minerva, who is occupied."

"Sure thing! Just a minute."

"You can use this letter to help you find him." Here, Dumbledore pulled out the letter that he had received earlier. Quickly handing it over to Filius, he turned back around. "Thank you very much." He threw a key over his shoulder to Filius. "This is his bank key, take him to Diagon Alley. Buy him everything he needs."

"Alright!" Filius, always the hyper one, answered him.

Albus walked out of the room, and Filus looked over at the letter. His eyes widened at the blood that the Headmaster seemed to have missed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Same thing as before. I don't own it, and I hate HBP, so I'm cutting it out of the storyline!

Filius ran through the hallways as fast as he could. There was something wrong!

After finding the blood on the letter, Filius had cast a spell to determine who the blood belonged too, and Harry was the answer. It could just be a small cut that he didn't notice, but Filius doubted it.

After dashing through the hallways to reach the apparition point hidden inside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he disappeared in a flash of light.

Filius appeared on a small street nearby to Privet Drive. There, he quickly cast an invisibility-and-silencing spell to stop anyone from noticing him. Again, he dashed as fast as he could down the streets to get to Privet Drive.

Quickly getting past the wards surrounding the house, he dashed inside. There was no noise, no semblance to a normal wizarding house. It was very plain and boring, in every way, very mundane.

He cast a searching spell, to find out where Harry was. There was blood in a few of the rooms, but Harry was no where to be found.

Over and over again, he searched with more powerful spells, until one reacted when he got near a small cupboard.

His eyes narrowed, the reaction he was getting was increasing as he moved towards the cupboard.

Was Harry inside the cupboard, or was he just getting something?

Filius quickly cast a door opening charm at the door, intent on getting Harry out of there.

The door blasted open, all of the locks instantly becoming undone. Sitting on small cot, covered in blood and small cuts, was Harry Potter. He recognized him instantly, even though he bared small resemblance to James Potter at this moment. The boy was small, thoroughly underfed. He had thick glasses, which looked very uncomfortable. His body was covered in small cuts, and bruises.

Filius's eyes widened at the sight. He had seen some horrible stuff while he was a dueling champion, but this pretty much took the cake.

_Did he somehow do this to himself? _

_Was he beaten up by another kid his age? _

_Or did someone else do this to him?_

_Why is he in a cupboard?_

_Why is there a cot in here?_

_Why is there nothing else in here but Harry and this small cot?_

All of those questions flowed through his mind in an instant. There was a loud noise, and the door nearby slammed open.

Filius spun around, to see a very large man. Rotund would probably be the best word to describe him. He had a large mustache and very little hair on top of his head.

Following the large man was a woman, tall and very ugly looking. She looked almost exactly like a horse did, long neck and all.

Then came a third, much like the first. He was very fat, but much younger than the other two. He could have passed as a very large beach ball, or something like that, if he didn't have arms or legs or a head.

The man in front was talking to the woman, and not really paying attention to what was inside the house.

"Well, you know, those people must have had such a bad time, with the glass breaking in the reptile house. But how did Dudley get inside of the broken case and somehow get stuck there? It doesn't make any sen-"

He had turned around and spotted Filius standing there, staring hard at him.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley, I presume?"

"I am, who are you to come barging into our house while we aren't here?"

"I am here for your nephew! You know, the one you left _for dead_ in this small cupboard!"

Vernon's eyes widened comically. Then they narrowed.

"Get out of this house, freak! I won't have you being here, talking nonsense to my nephew and the rest of my family!" He raised his arm, and tried to punch at the freak who had invaded his house.

Filius, who had had enough training as a duelist to dodge, jumped out of the way, drawing his wand in an instant.

"Vernon Dursley, be glad I don't have you arrested on charges of child abuse!" He waved his wand, and muttered a small spell, which created a nearly invisible wall between the family, and him and Harry.

Vernon crashed right into the wall, half blinded by rage. This man was going to come and take his servant/pet away! He couldn't allow it! He brought his fists forward to crash against the wall, hoping to break it down. Again and again he pounded, hoping to break the wall down, but it held strong.

Filius turned towards them, and spoke in a loud, clear voice. "We trusted you with him, the savior of our world. We trusted you, and would have repaid you for keeping him. But now, that can't happen. You have betrayed our trust, and nearly destroyed our savior. I shouldn't even allow you to live, let alone just go to prision. But I can do nothing against you. You are severely lucky. I would recommend that you get out of here, before some of our people find out what you did. They will _not_ be happy with you, unless they are torturing you."

Filius quickly grabbed onto Harry's arms and forced his way through the apparition wards surrounding the house. With a loud crash, and a noise of shattering glass, they were broken. And with another flash of light, all that remained of Harry Potter at the household were the bloodstains on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters that you recognize. I only own the plot, and copies of the books. I also hate the sixth book, so its stricken from the storyline!

Sorry for not updating yesterday, but my Study Hall class had been shortened by like 30 minutes (stupid mass days, stupid catholic school). Then, we should have had a snow day today, but didn't, and it upset me.

Filius appeared in a flash of light, inside a small room. Grabbing his small charge, he dashed out of the room, into the large auditorium on the other side.

"Mr. Flitwick, what can I do-" a man from the side gasped when he saw the small boy.

"He needs medical assistance, now!" Filius Flitwick shouted.

The man's eyes widened at the full sight of the boy carried by his old school teacher. Then they saw the small scar on his forehead. He gasped again, before waving his wand, calling a whole fleet of healers and nurses to his side.

Flitwick quickly took out his own wand, and cast a large amount of glamours onto Harry, to hide his identity, but not cover any of the cuts or bruises. Then he handed the boy over to the nurses, who ran into another side room. Then he sat down, and waited. 

He waited and waited. Then he waited some more.

Dumbledore was probably worried about where he was.

Once the name Dumbledore floated to his mind, so did a few other things.

_He missed the blood_

_He never checked_

_He never cared_

_Everything blurred together_

Then, the pieces began to fall into place. Everything started to make that much more sense.

Dumbledore could have let Harry live with a normal wizarding family, if he had wanted. He could have raised Harry himself, if Dumbledore had asked it of him.

But instead, Dumbledore sent him to _those_ people.

There was no forgiveness.

Flitwick may not have known Harry for very long, but he had become very attached. He knew it, too, but there was nothing he could do.

He stood up, and walked to the front desk.

"Is there any way to get any Floo Powder here? I need to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore." The receptionist nodded, and pointed to a small jar near the fireplace.

Flitwick stalked over to the fireplace, and grabbed some of the Floo Powder. Throwing it into the fire place, he demanded, "Professor Filius Flitwick, to talk to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore!"

The fire glowed a brief purple, to signify that the message had been sent.

A moment later, an old man's head appeared in the fire.

"Filius, what's going on? Why have you called?" Dumbledore looked slightly worried.

"Nothing much to worry about, Dumbledore. Only the fact that you _left Harry Potter with a pair of abusive MUGGLES!_" He nearly shouted. He sounded much more dangerous than his normal squeaky, high pitched voice.

Albus Dumbledore's eyes widened at that proclamation. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off. "NO! Don't even try to explain it away. I'm telling you right now, Harry is in the hospital, covered in cuts and bruises, as if he had been hit with a sharp ended whip of some sort! There's no way that's _not_ abuse! Did you ever even check on the boy, Albus?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened further.

_A whip? How could they?_

He felt tears well up in his eyes.

_Their own flesh and blood?_

The tears started to flow down his cheeks.

_I am sorry… Harry._

_I have failed you._

Dumbledore looked up at Flitwick. He smiled a sad smile.

"I am sorry, Filius. I did not think that his own family would come to harm him. I did not think it was possible. Muggles must think differently than wizards about children. Either that, or the hatred between Lily and her sister Petunia was much greater than I had ever imagined."

Filius sighed. Dumbledore was always like this. He was naïve, in a way, always thinking the greater good triumphed.

"Do you think that he will forgive me?" Dumbledore asked.

Filius smiled. "If he's anything like his mother, then he won't even be able to hold the grudge against you for leaving him there. Though, if he is like his father, you may be in trouble."

"Thank you, Filius. I needed that." Dumbledore smiled a sad smile again.

"I can only hope he forgives me."

_I'm so so sorry, Harry. _

_Forgive me._

_Forgive me._

_Forgive me?_

_Forgive me?_

_For-give me?_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Sorry! Hate the sixth book, cut from storyline!

"He's lost a lot of blood!"

"The BRP isn't working!"

"His heart's slowing."

"Something's wrong!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP

"The BRP, it's not doing anything! We need something more!"

"Get me some more! NOW!"

"WE'RE LOOSING HIM!"

"His heart is stopping! We need a charge."

"_Levitas_!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP

"It's not working, we need more!"

"_LEVITAS_!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP

"Damn it! We can't loose him!"

"There's nothing we can do! Nothing seems to be working!"

"I DON'T GET IT! WHAT'S WRONG?"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP

"MERLIN DAMN IT!"

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

"What's happening now?"

"His magic is going into over drive!"

"He seems to be fixing…"

"How? There's no way… after all we did… and his magic is healing him. Why didn't our magic work?"

"I don't know, sir. It doesn't make sense."

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

"The cuts all over his body are healing. Not leaving scars or anything. He's just… being healed."

"It's a miracle. There's no other description."

"I… I don't get it… It doesn't make sense!"

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Write up a report on this. Maybe someday, someone'll figure it out."

"Yes, sir."

"Damn it, we couldn't do anything about it. It's like… he was hurt by something enchanted to block healing on his body. But there's no way someone who could attack Harry Potter could have something like that. None of the cuts would heal or anything. Something's wrong with this picture."

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

A knock came from outside the door, before it was opened.

"Sir, may I tell Mr. Flitwick about the boy's condition?"

"Yes, tell him everything."

"Very well."

The door closed.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Whoever did this to Harry Potter will not live to see the day they hurt another person. At least, he was healed in the end. I don't understand how, though. If only I could, maybe I could have saved more lives."

_I'm sorry to those that have been lost_

_I'm sorry to those that I could have saved_

_I'm sorry to all those who I have failed_

_I'm sorry that I can't understand this_

_I'm sorry I can't save more lives_

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, but I own everything else. Hate sixth book, its gone!

Harry woke with a start, as he always did after a harsh beating. His breathing was labored, as if after running a marathon.

He wasn't where he normally was after a beating though.

The room was a pure white. There was a soft beeping in the background, and everything seemed quiet.

_What's going on?_

Harry looked around.

_Where am I?_

He tried to get up, but the pain in his arms was too much to push himself up.

_Why am I here?_

He looked around the room again. More detail came to him, but without his glasses, he couldn't see.

He heard a door open softly, and turned towards the noise.

"Ahh, you're awake. I was wondering when that would happen."

The blurry man moved closer to Harry's bed.

"Are you feeling better?"

Harry tried to give the man a fierce stare, but was ruined by the fact that he couldn't see what he was staring at.

"Could I have my glasses back, sir?" he asked.

"Sure, here." The man pressed a pair of glasses into his hands, and Harry opened them and put them on.

They were different from his normal glasses, but they worked just as well. They were thinner, with a smaller, squarer frame.

"How are you doing, young man? Do you hurt anywhere, or do you need anything?" the older man asked, as soon as Harry had gotten used to his new glasses.

"I'm fine. Why am I here, sir?" Harry questioned.

"When Mr. Flitwick brought you here, your body was covered in bruises and cuts. Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"I'm sorry, but Uncle Vernon told me I wasn't allowed to talk to people about what happened at home. Who's Mr. Flitwick?" asked Harry.

The man pondered this for a second. "Would you like me to go get him for you, so you can ask him yourself. The only thing I could tell you would be that he's a teacher, and he brought you here."

Harry nodded. "Sure!"

The man got up from the small chair he had sat in, and walked over to the door. He knocked, and a moment later, a woman poked her head inside.

"What can I do for you, Healer?" she asked.

"Get me Mr. Flitwick. This boy wants to talk to him." She nodded and pulled out of the room.

"It'll be a few minutes before Mr. Flitwick gets here, so why don't we talk?" the older man asked Harry.

"What's your name?" Harry immediately asked.

"I am Healer Franz Lorenz. My mother was temporarily insane when she named me," he laughed.

Harry laughed a little as well, before he asked his next question.

"What's going to happen to me, now? Will Uncle Vernon come to get me soon?"

"Personally, I don't know. I haven't met your uncle yet, and he hasn't been informed of your injury yet. Mr. Flitwick asked that for now."

"Alright… so when will I go home?"

"After we've had time to fully examine you, and make sure you are perfectly healthy," Franz responded.

Harry sighed. He hated spending time cooped up in one place for too long. Every time he did, it reminded him too much of his cupboard.

A knock came at the door. Franz called the person in.

Inside came the smallest adult Harry had ever had the fortune of meeting.

"Is he awa-" the man stopped on spotting Harry.

"You're awake! I was so worried!" The man rushed forward.

"Are you… Mister Flitwick? Are you the one who brought me in here?" Harry asked.

"Yes! I was coming to pick you up for your new school! I was going to come with you to get supplies." The short man responded. "I'll also be one of your teachers at Hogwarts!"

Harry's eyes bugged out. This man was a wizard, teaching at a magic school! That meant the letter was real! That also meant he had finally found his way to get away from the Dursleys!

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I was so hoping it was real! But I had never heard of magic before, besides when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said it didn't exist. Oh, and when I read books, but that seemed so, unbelieveable!"

_I can't believe its real_

_It's so wonderful_

_I wonder what he'll teach me_

_I hope its fun there_

_I'm so happy to finally get away_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **In Soviet Russia, I own Harry Potter… Here, Harry Potter owns me.

Blaise has always been a girl in my mind, so I'm writing her that way. I don't care about HBP, so I cut that out, and they never mentioned Blaise's gender before, so she's a girl. I've had this story planned out since the fourth book, so it was planned this way way before HBP came out.

This is not my best chapter... actually, its pretty bad.

Chapter 8

Sitting in the middle of a conversation with Mr. Flitwick, Harry was ready to go back to sleep. After a few minutes of fighting with the sandman, Harry finally went under.

_The world was spinning around him._

_He watched his uncle approach him from far away._

_He was overlaid with something else._

_It was black, with glowing red eyes._

_The whip stuck his back, and he cried out._

_There was a burning feeling running through his veins._

_He watched, in agony, feeling his own pain._

_Then suddenly, he was under the whip._

_He cried out, pain flowing._

_There was nothing he could do._

_Then there was a flash of light._

_There was a man standing in front of him._

_He couldn't see his face, but the light surrounded him._

_The man guarded him from the fat man with the black spirit following him._

_Then the man grabbed him, and vanished._

_The two reappeared in a small room._

_Then Harry was put into a room, and people were rushing about._

_They would wave their wands about, doing different things each time._

_Nothing was working though, and the boy wouldn't heal._

_Then suddenly, he was getting better._

_There was no way to describe it, and all the people looked on in wonder._

_Then suddenly, it stopped._

_The people started to run around again._

Then the dream slowly stopped.

Harry felt himself awake, and was pulled back into the land of the living. He was in a new room, with half of the room blocked off.

A medic instantly walked through the door to him.

"Are you feeling better?" the medic asked kindly.

Harry nodded. "Wh-when will I be able to leave?"

The healer looked over him for a moment. "You seem to be healing fine, so as long as you're careful I can release you in a few days."

"Alright… thank you." The healer nodded and walked towards the door.

Stopping in front of it, he looked over his shoulder. "There's someone else in the room, sleeping, by the way. I hope you don't mind, but we have a lot of patients lately, and we didn't have enough room for you to have your own room."

Harry nodded, "What's their name?"

"It's Blaise Zabini. She's your age, so if you could make friends, that would be wonderful. I'd rather not have any fights between you two when she wakes up."

"I guess that's alright, but why did you room me with a girl? Isn't that kinda against the rules?" Harry asked.

"Why would it be? Maybe in the muggle world, but here, wizards aren't so concerned about that. But then again, you're muggle raised. I'm not so sure about her, but I don't think her parents care, so it shouldn't be a problem. As long as you don't have a problem with it, then it doesn't matter."

Harry looked away, towards the covered part of the room. "I guess I don't have a problem with it. I can't put either of us out of a room."

The healer nodded, and left.

Then there was a moaning from the other side of the room, as the girl woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. I own copies that were made for distribution.

Here's Chapter 9!

Harry looked around the room for a minute, looking for the source of the noise. After a moment of thinking, he decided it came from the other occupant of the room, Blaise Zabini.

There was another moan after a few minutes, signaling to Harry that the girl was waking up.

The door burst open, as another healer walked in. She smiled at Harry, before walking over the large curtain blocking the other half of the room. Pulling it aside, she disappeared to the other side.

Two voices filtered through the cloth, but Harry couldn't understand them. As if following his line of thought, the voices stopped. The healer returned to Harry's side of the curtain, and looked over at Harry. She walked over quickly, looking at her clipboard along the way.

Once she reached him, she looked him over quickly. "You're alright, but we are going to be keeping you here for a while still. I hope that doesn't cause you any trouble."

Harry shook his head. "Not at all, you helped me get better. If you think its better to stay, it's probably better to stay." He said quietly.

The woman nodded along with that, and turned around. "The girl woke up, so if you need someone to talk to, she's over there. I can also bring you books and things like that, since you will be here for a few days. But for now, you can't get out of bed yet. You need rest."

Harry decided it would be better to not fight it. He sat still, and the healer left.

Looking about the sparsely decorated room, he couldn't find anything interesting. The room was probably the most boring room he had ever been in, besides his cupboard. There was _nothing_ in it, no flowers, no windows, no nothing! Besides the curtained off area, there was nothing but a bed, and Harry himself.

Then a voice sounded from the other side of the room.

"Hello?"

Harry, startled for a second, stayed quiet.

"Hello?" the voice spoke again. "Is anybody there?"

Harry decided to respond and see what happened. These magical people were much friendlier than the normal people he had met in his life, so maybe they would accept him, like the normal people wouldn't.

"Hello?" Harry responded.

"There is someone in here! I thought that the healer was lying when she told me someone else was in here! What's your name?"

Harry was startled again. Someone his own age, asking for his name? Then again, he didn't have Dudley beating on everyone who came near him.

'I-I'm Harry. What's your name?"

"I'm Blaise Zabini! Pleased to meet'cha!" Harry could tell from the small amount of conversation that she was a hyper kind of girl.

Harry decided a bit of conversation couldn't hurt. This was probably the first person his own age who might accept him. "So how did you get put in the hospital?"

Blaise laughed. "Stupid mistake. We just bought a new house in Britain. We lived in America all my life, but my mom wanted me to go to school where she and dad went. So we came back to Britain, and bought a house. We were unpacking all our stuff, and then I go and fall down the stairs! While holding a big heavy box! Broke a few bones, and damaged some other stuff, but it's all better now, they're just holding me for observations now." She replied.

Harry snickered.

It felt good to talk to someone who didn't actually hate him, for once.

_I feel… happy._


End file.
